


Snake Skin

by Erikapell



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF, Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 14:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11315469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erikapell/pseuds/Erikapell
Summary: He left her years ago but now she's back and currently taking care of one of his fellow Serpents children. Being apart of this life style may be more dangerous than she had planned but Betty Cooper has never been one to go down without a fight.





	1. Chapter 1

24, he was 24 today. It wasn’t much of a calendar year but hey, atleast he wasn’t ten feet underground. It was something. 

Jughead Jones buried himself deeper into the grungy, beat down booth at The Snake Pen Bar. Gripping the worn out paper back in his fists, he let himself get lost in his own thoughts. 

This is not where he thought he would be at 24, he had had dreams, ambitions, he had been so determined to make it out of Riverdale that he ended up smack dab in the middle of the very same town. It wasn’t that he didn’t love his hometown, Riverdale was everything to him, more or less the fact that he was sitting in a gang members bar wearing his fathers old leather jacket and currently sporting the scruff of a man who hadn’t shaved in weeks.

He had turned into his father. 

Jughead was one of the most prominent members of the Southside Serpents, he had risen with the ranks and was now one of the top gang leaders, it was an accomplishment that held very little weight. He was supposed to be an author writing novels, writing scripts, but instead he was facilitating drug deals and running his fathers abandoned mechanics shop. The last part wasn’t so bad, he enjoyed fixing up cars and bikes. The thought struck something deep in his chest and he shuddered. 

The girl who had taught him everything he knew, hot summer nights knee deep in some run down Toyota, long blonde ponytails brushing his shoulders as she stood behind him, her tiny hand covering the wrench in his. Jughead shut his eyes tighter, banishing the painful thoughts. 

Suddenly he was pulled from his personal bubble by the arrival of five older man, the Original Serpents. Throwing his novel on the metal table, Jughead stood up to join the clearly agitated men.

“What’s the matter?” He asked evenly, it was best to not get these men angry, as much as they respected their own, they were still dangerous. 

Viper stood behind the bar, drawing the attention of the few Serpents who were scattered amongst the place, they came forward and leaned closer, listening intently to whatever the boss had to say.  
The bulky old man took a deep breath 

“As many of you know, one of our own was locked away today, he and his wife will be serving fifteen to twenty in max. The reason they’re there is because…” he looked down angrily “they’ve been mistreatin’ their boy for a long time now. Hurt him real bad. Right under our noses.” 

There was murmuring and cursing heard throughout the entire bar, Jughead fists clenched angrily. Noah Reyes was the sweetest little boy in the world, he was usually found playing under a bar table or wandering the streets with his stuffed teddy bear. He should’ve known, he should’ve seen how neglectful the Reyes were, but he was selfish and too concerned with his own issues. 

“Anyway” viper continued “ we went down to social services today to see if we could take the boy, figured we’ve gotta be able to foster him, but no. Of course not.” 

Jughead swallowed thickly, his foster family had been great, they took care of him but he had never been able to get over his abandonment issues, he prayed Noah wouldn’t be in the same boat. 

“The kid was already taken in, it usually doesn’t work that fast. So I questioned it, who the hell would take in some Southside toddler without being briefed?” Everyone nodded in agreement, it was odd. 

“Well turns out its some north sider, someone from that side of riverdale took him in no questions asked, that’s a little suspicious to me. I figure it’s time we pay her a visit, make sure she’s taking care of our little snake.” 

Jughead stomach clenched, who had stuck around? No one he knew would just take someone into their home, no one from that side no…  
“What was the name?” He asked abruptly, taking everyone back, Jughead rarely ever spoke in meetings. 

Viper looked at him curiously “What?” He asked   
“What was the name? Of the person who took the boy in?” He bit out. 

Viper shrugged his shoulders 

“Elizabeth Cooper.”


	2. Chapter 2

He could hardly hear the older man calling out his name as he slammed through the front door of the bar, wood splintering dramatically. 

Elizabeth Cooper. She was here, she was in Riverdale, Jesus Christ she was fucking here.   
Why was she here? What was she doing back? He had given her up six years ago, he could still remember the way she cried, how she held onto him as he broke her heart. She had begged him 

“Don’t do this.” “Please I love you” and he had just stared at her, told her he had to go, it was for the best. He had left his heart on that front porch all those years ago and his chest had been empty since, but hearing her name? Knowing she was here? Something inside of him sparked. 

He ripped his cellphone out of his pocket, dialing the familiar number and pulling a cigarette from his pocket, lighting it with shaky fingers

“Yo.” The easy going voice came from the other line 

“"Did you know about this? Did you know she was back, that she was in riverdale?” Jughead rushed out, his voice harsh and cold.

“Well hello Jughead, I’m doing great, the weathers beautiful, meet for dinner at Pops tonight? Sure!” Archie Andrews drawled playfully. 

“Archie..” Jughead threatened, there was a deep sigh on the other end and Archie answered 

“She’s opening a veterinarians office, Polly is having trouble with Rory, it’s been in the works for a while. I couldn’t tell you. I promised.” 

Jughead inhaled sharply “She’s staying?” He whispered.

“Yeah, she’s staying Jug.” Archie answered evenly.

The dark haired boy shut his phone quickly, stubbing the cigarette out with the toe of his boot.   
She shouldn’t be here, she was made for bigger things, for better things

“I don’t want anything else, I just want you.” 

Jughead winced as her words filled his head, he loved her, more than anything, but he couldn’t be enough for her, he just wasn’t and everyone knew it.

“Who cares what everyone thinks, it’s you and me isn’t it? The way it’s always been.” 

“Shut up! Just shut up.” Jughead slammed his fists into the side of his head, trying to quiet the familiar voice in his head, it was always there, when he was doing something particularly dangerous Betty’s sugar sweet voice would wrap around him, consoling him, comforting him, protecting him.

“You alright son?” Jughead whipped around to see Viper standing behind him, the rest of the older Serpents watching him cautiously. 

Taking a deep breath and pulling out another cigarette Jughead nodded“Yeah sure, lets go.” 

The mutual nod of the group had Everyone mounting their bikes and driving off towards the north side, driving off towards the one thing that could change his life with the tilt of her lips. 

As soon as they arrived at the tiny yellow house right off of River road, Jughead stiffened, it was perfect and quaint and homey and… so Betty.

“You sure this is the place.” The long haired man named Bruce asked from his space in her driveway

“Sure enough.” Viper said nodding towards the door. Jughead stayed behind, nothing could prepare him for what came next.

After rapping on the front door a minute passed and the door opened slowly, the smell of fresh baked cookies and soft giggles came through. Then she walked through.

Long tan legs in soft cream colored wedges, a perfect pressed white dress covered her curves as soft honey blonde hair fell past her shoulders in flawless waves, her bright green eyes were sparkling and her perfect pink lips were tilted up in a silly smile, she had the familiar two year old boy wrapped up in her arms as he laughed, his shirt was half over his head and he was flailing his arms. 

“Can I help you?” Betty adjusted Noah in her arms and raised a brow, a confused smile still on her face. 

It seemed her beauty had struck all of the Serpents speechless, finally viper stuttered out

“We uh, we came to check on the boy he’s one of ours.” 

Noah buried his face in Betty’s neck“No! I don’t go back! No!” He whimpered 

Betty rubbed his back gently “It’s okay, you’re not going back, I’m sorry he probably associates you with his parents.” She glanced up and looked at the six men. “Why don’t you come in? I made cookies. We can talk this through.” She stepped back as they all stared blankly. 

It was quiet for a few moments and no one moved, until Betty sighed.  
“I’m not gonna ask twice, you either come in and eat the darn cookies or you go home" She huffed as they shuffled in, surprised by the sass. 

Jughead stepped in last, his eyes connecting with Betty’s as she gasped, gently setting Noah on the ground and staring at Jughead 

“Ju..Jughead?” She whispered 

“Hey bets.” He whispered back


	3. Chapter 3

"uhhh…I didn’t know you were back.” Jughead mumbled, the words spilling from his mouth as he tugged on a stray strand of wavy black hair, his eyes shifting anywhere but to the beautiful blonde in front of him. He couldn’t even look at her, not that he didn’t want to , god all he wanted in the world was to get lost in her soft green eyes again, but he couldn’t not after all this time, not when this is who he had become.

“ I just moved back two weeks ago, I’ve been pretty holed up unpacking and helping Polly with Rory. And now of course Noah takes up most of my time.” Unlike Jugheads shaky words and twitching hands, she seemed to be the picture of calm, her voice even and steady as she regarded the boy from her past. He almost would have believed he had no effect on her if he didn’t know her so well. 

He glanced down to her hands and noticed the way her fingernails were dangerously close to breaking skin. Betty’s gaze followed his and she quickly unfurled her hands and smoothed out her dress. 

“I didn’t expect to see you here. Archie mentioned you were still around but I didn’t think you would be…” she trailed off, a far away look in her eyes 

“Yeah well.. it’s me.” Jughead shrugged, crossing his arms protectively. 

Something hardened in Betty’s eyes as she smiled bitterly 

“No, don’t you see Jughead? That’s what it came down too. It’s not you.” With one final glance she turned on her heel and made her way to the living room, stopping dead when she saw the way the five Serpents were sprawled out on her couch, some on the floor. Noah was tucked away in a corner, his lip quivering as he looked up to find Betty. 

Nearly tripping over a particularly large bearded man camped out on her rug, Betty reached for Noah gathering him on her arms. 

“They won’t hurt you love, I won’t let anyone hurt you, you don’t have to be scared.” She whispered so gently it silenced all of the gang members as they strained to hear her soft voice and   
comforting words. “You’re a very good boy and they know that, they just came to visit you and tell you how much they love you, just like I love you. Isn’t that right?” The sweet and sensitive blonde scanned the room with dangerously intimidating eyes sending the Serpents scrambling, Jughead included. 

“Yeah of course buddy. We love you.” Viper moved over to lay a hand on Noah’s shoulder, the words sounded foreign coming from the huge mans mouth his eyes hardening when the little boy flinched 

“Whatever his piece of shi…shoot parents did to him, we were not involved, we don’t tolerate that in the Serpents.” Viper said lowly, his eyes burning into Betty. She looked back with equal intensity, weighing her options for a moment. Jughead knew she had something to say, she made the same face she did when she was sixteen and hiding something from him, he caught her eyes quickly and nodded slightly, Betty’s shoulders slumped and she sighed 

“Okay then, I should tell you, Noah’s father, Tucker? He seems to have broken out of prison, taken up with some gang… The Boulders? I’m not sure if that’s it but he’s out there and.. I fear for your sake he will be after your gang. I can protect Noah to the best of my ability but I assume this Tucker will not be to happy with me for taking his son, I suppose I can carry a gun but I don’t have a permit and…” 

“No.” Jughead cut her off abruptly, all eyes turning to him “someone out there is after you, he’ll want Noah back, probably use the kid as a bartering tool. He could hurt you both, I’m not going to let that happen.” He said darkly, moving to stand beside Betty. “I’m not letting anything happen to you, I’m not letting you get hurt.” He whispered.   
Betty’s eyes softened for less than a second before she was stiff again “Ironic isn’t it? That seems to be what you do best.” She turned towards the leader of the gang “so what should we do?” 

There was something suspicious about the way Viper was looking back and forth between Betty and Jughead 

“Well there’s really only one option, one of our guys will have to stay here with you and Noah until we can hunt down Tucker.” 

Betty’s eyes widened when she realized what he was implying 

“Oh no… I don’t think that’s such a great..” 

“I’ll do it. I’ll stay here as long as it takes” Jughead cut in.

“No! Absolutely not you can’t..” 

“It’s best for Noah, Elizabeth I know you want him safe.” Viper spoke evenly, his tone similar to a father. 

Betty deflated then, looking down at the sleeping two year old in her arms she sighed “Okay, yeah okay. Thankyou for your protection.” She placed a hand on the older mans shoulder as she lead him out the front door, accepting kisses from all the smitten Serpents as they grabbed the last of the cookies. 

Viper turned to Jughead and whispered “Don’t fuck this up son.” With a dramatic wink he was on his bike and off. 

Jughead turned to Betty and opened his mouth, she quickly put a finger to her lips nodding down at the sleeping child. 

Jughead grabbed Noah from her arms swiftly and raised a brow, as desperately as she tried Betty couldn’t keep the small smile off of her face as she led the boys into Noah’s makeshift bedroom.   
Jughead gently placed him in the bed and lay the blanket over Noah, backing away slowly as Betty flicked off the light. 

“I know it’s not much but we’re working on it, I want this to be his home but he’s not quite sure what he likes yet, he hadn’t had much so decorating isn’t the easiest, so far all I know is that he likes naps and the radio. A very simple boy to please.” She rolled her eyes. 

“Reminds me of someone I know.” Jughead joked, smiling when Betty’s smile widened 

“He really is just like you, you should have seen when I gave him his first milkshake, it was an out of body experience for the little lovebug.” She grinned at the memory and Jughead smiled, his face turned slightly more serious 

“Why did you take him in? Viper said sheriff Keller called you about him? You took him so quickly.”   
Betty stopped walking and turned to Jughead in the hallway 

“I asked sheriff Keller to call me about any Southside children needing homes. I got my foster license three years ago, I always knew I would end up back here and I suppose… the Southside Foster Care System, well they take a lot of things from a lot of people, I didn’t want that to happen to Anyone else.” 

The meaning wasn’t lost on Jughead, she was referring to the way he completely cut her off when he was sent to foster care, how being separated from that side of town was the final straw, one of the main reasons he broke things off with her.

“Anyway” she continued “I’ll never stop Noah from seeing people from the South Side, if the Serpents are the closest thing to family that he has then so be it. They can see him whenever they like as long as he’s okay with it. I would never take him away from people that he loved just because I thought I should.” She whispered the last part bitterly as she began walking again. Jughead gripped her elbow gently 

“Betts..” he whispered desperately, her eyes finally coming up to meet his

The front door slammed open 

“Hey Betty Boop, we’ve come to meet the nugget! We brought presents! And they’re super cool.”

Archie was holding endless bags from toys R us and Veronica was holding wine, Archie was practically bouncing in anticipation of opening the toys while Veronica stared lovingly at her dorky husband.

They finally spotted The position Jughead and Betty were in and Archie dropped his bags   
Veronica locked eyes with Betty 

“Maybe we should have knocked?”


	4. Chapter 4

It’s not what you think!” Betty ripped her arm free of Jugheads grasp, creating a healthy amount of distance between herself and the boy currently drilling holes into the side of her face. 

“He’s just here to help me with a .. situation regarding Noah.” Betty mumbled, cheeks bright pink as she crossed her arms defensively. 

A slow smirk spread on Archie’s face “Oh sure a situ…” 

Veronica cut her dense husband off with a swift elbow to the ribs, she could read the tension in her best friends shoulders and the sadness in her eyes. Veronica’s own deep chocolate eyes turned angrily towards Jughead, the way he had hurt Betty was unforgivable, he hadn’t had to pick up the pieces of the broken girl next door, venom seeping through her words 

“Well, I’m sure we have things to discuss. But right now Betty why don’t you show me to the kitchen.” She shoved past Jughead deliberately, gripping Betty’s hand and pulling her into the kitchen immediately wrapping her up in her arms as the blonde sobbed quietly.

“It’s okay B. It’s okay.” 

Betty held Veronica tighter “I thought I could handle it. I thought it would be okay. Ya know? I’ve grown up, I’m stronger than this. But now he’s here and.. and he’s staying here to … to protect me.. just like with Jason Blossom and I’m an adult, I’m happy, I’ve moved on.” She sniffled, pulling away and wiping her eyes. 

Veronica nodded, placing a soothing hand to her best friends shoulder.

“But are you? Happy I mean. Every time I see you, you’re thinner and you’re tired, you haven’t gone on a date in two years.” 

Betty looked away“I’m fine, and I date, just last month I went out with that anesthesiologist .” She defended 

Veronica smiled lightly “You had to deliver a herd of calves on Long Island, I wouldn’t consider him helping you a date.”

Betty’s shoulders deflated “He bought me a coffee.” She sighed, weakly. 

The raven haired beauty held her best friends hands in hers 

“B, it’s time you face this head on. Maybe it’s time for some closure.” 

Betty looked towards the living room, Archie had Jughead in a headlock as he struggled playfully.

“Yeah.” She whispered, a nostalgic smile playing on her lips “closure.” 

Meanwhile Archie was teasingly wrestling Jughead trying to get the mopey pout off of his face, Jughead smacked his shoulder in a tap out . Pulling away and adjusting the leather on his back. 

“Your wife hates me.” He stated, matter of fact.  
Archie dropped down on the couch “Yeah she does. Can you blame her? I mean you weren’t here for the aftermath, even I hated you for a while.” Archie shrugged, his eyes turning to Jughead curiously “she was a mess man, that’s Veronica’s best friend, hell thats my best friend. It wasn’t an easy thing to see.” 

Jughead sat beside him, his face scrunched In pain

“I never wanted any of that to happen, I had to let her go, I was… I was getting mixed up in some bad stuff.” He gestured to the serpent emblem on his back “I couldn’t have her be a part of it. But look at her now, she’s successful and beautiful and happy.” He looked desperately to Archie for assurance. 

Archie smiled a sad, knowing smile “She’s not happy, hasn’t been happy since the day you left. Gotta look in her eyes dude.” 

Almost on cue, Betty and Veronica walked in to the living room, he knew she had been crying, could see the tracks on her face. 

“I think I’ll wake Noah up.” She cleared her throat and left the room. 

Veronica turned to Jughead 

“ you broke her. You killed her when you broke her heart. You better not expect to just walk back into her life, I will not let you hurt her again.” 

Jughead shook his head 

“I won’t hurt her, I can’t hurt her again. I know that I lost my chance, I get that. But I love her, always have always will. I’m not hurting her, not again.”His voice was strong but his heart was pounding in his chest. 

“Everyone, this is Noah.” Betty’s whole demeanor had changed, a bright smile on her face as she held out the little boy.

Veronica cooed and reached her hands out for the baby. 

“Oh look at you! You are so cute! Archie! We need to get one.” Veronica turned accusingly towards her horrified husband 

“Uhh, we can uhh, we’ll talk about it.” He smacked Jughead who was smirking.

Noah looked around and his gaze fell on Jughead, his arms reached out and he made some sort of noise .

Betty looked down confused as she walked towards Jughead and handed Noah to him. The little boy instantly cuddled into the leather jacket wearing man. “Hmmm” he hummed.

Jughead looked shocked but quickly reciprocated, squeezing Noah tighter against his body.   
Betty smiled softly “He likes you.” 

Veronica scoffed “He probably smells like food or something.” 

Archie grinned“Daddy Jughead” 

Jughead looked around at his friends and cleared his throat, still clutching the baby “I think someone mentioned dinner at Pops?


	5. Chapter 5

“Noah! Careful love, stay on the sidewalk.” Betty called out to the waddling two year old currently running for the shiny glass doors of Pops, Betty looked to Veronica and smiled 

“He’s never been to a diner before, by the looks of it he’s never been anywhere to eat, he’s so small for his age.” Her voice carried softly over to Jughead and he grit his teeth, the boy was exceptionally small, just another thing he would have noticed if it weren’t for his own self absorbed bubble. 

Tiny fingers squeezed his arm, Betty appeared beside him 

“I know you’re blaming yourself but it’s not your fault, Noah’s parents were abusive and horrible but it wasn’t your job to notice.” She whispered, her eyes trained on the little boy waiting ahead of them. 

“It was my job, I saw him everyday, I was so selfish.. I just..” he trailed off, guilt seeping through every word.

“Well he’s safe now. I’ll make sure he has the childhood he deserves, I’m not going to let anything happen to him, he has me now .. and well.. he has you to keep him safe, you’re here now and that’s what matters.” There was a trace of a double meaning buried somewhere in her words, it made Jugheads heart stutter as he walked beside the beautiful blonde into Pops just as he had years ago. 

Jughead picked up Noah with a dramatic swoop and placed him on his shoulders, taking in the way the little boy giggled and tugged gently on his hair

“Alright Noah it’s up to you, pick us out the best seat in the house. You’ve got the aerial view.” Jughead teased.

Archie swung an arm around Veronica “Make sure it’s close to the kitchen buddy, I’ve got quite an appetite.” He winked when Noah looked down at him, Veronica smiled

“Well, while our fearless captain find us a booth I’m going to go order us all some milkshakes, Betty? Help?” The raven haired beauty smiled smugly at the blonde as she rolled her eyes and followed Veronica. 

Pop Tate came around the table and wrapped his arms around Betty, squeezing tightly as he laughed, his belly shaking as he lifted her from the ground.

“Why Betty Cooper, if it isn’t the missing piece to the puzzle! We’ve been waiting on you to come home, Veronica over here tells me all about your accomplishments out in city life, you home for good Sugar?” 

Betty grinned at her favorite Diner owner“I’m back for good, just couldn’t find a good burger out there. Figured it was time for me to come home.”   
The older man nodded, his smile all knowing. 

“Well we sure are glad to have you back, that your little boy?” He gestured to Noah, who was now being tickled by Jughead as the three boys slid into the booth. 

“No he’s not mine.. well.. not yet.” She whispered the last part, a dazed smile on her face as she watched Jughead and Noah interact.

Veronica dropped a hand to her shoulder “I know that look.” She raised a dainty eyebrow 

“What look?” 

“The “I still love him and I want to jump his bones” look.“ Veronica stated blandly.

"What? No. it’s just.. I’ve never seen him with a kid before.. it’s different.” She trailed off guiltily, eyes still glued to the boys. 

Veronica stepped in front of her “I know that what you two have is special and I would never stand in the way of that but.. just be careful sweetie, I can’t stand to see you hurt again.”

Betty dropped a kiss to Veronica’s cheek “I know V, and I love you for that, but don’t worry about me, it’s not like I’m buying a wedding dress, he’s going to have to work pretty damn hard to get me to even think of being with him like that again.” She grabbed two milkshakes from the counter and sassily swayed back to the booth, a swing to her step as Veronica laughed behind her, juggling three milkshakes. 

Noah’s eyes were as big as saucers when Veronica placed the sugary drink in front of him. 

“Alright scout, This is your very first milkshake, are you ready to have your mind blown.” Archie seemed almost as excited as Noah as he nudged the glass towards him slightly. 

Noah looked up at Betty for approval and she quickly nodded, taking a sip of her own strawberry.

The dark haired toddler still seemed hesitant as he played with the condensation on the side of the glass, Betty caught Jugheads eyes and shrugged her shoulder helplessly, she didn’t know how to let him know it was okay. 

“You can drink it love, it’s okay.” Betty whispered, running a hand through his dark locks

Noah looked up with watery eyes “Mommy yells.. I …eat the ice cream .. not mine.. mommy’s… mommy hits.”

Veronica gasped from across the table, clutching Archie’s arms as her own eyes filled with tears.

“Oh sweet boy.” Betty choked out, dropping a kiss to Noah’s head.

It took Jughead all of two seconds before he had the toddler situated in his lap, his hands holding up the milkshake 

“No one is going to hurt you here, you can eat as much ice cream as you want buddy. I promise you that you’re safe here. Look we can have it together.” Jughead took a huge gulp, gently pushing the straw towards the boy in his lap. Noah cautiously brought his lips to the straw and took an equally big sip, surprising everyone at the table 

“My man!” Archie cheered. 

Betty sniffled her hands locked with Veronica’s across the table “Careful. Both of you are gonna get brain freezes.” 

“Totally worth it.” Jughead grinned as Betty pulled her hands free from Veronica’s and scootched closer to the boys, she dropped her hand to the booth, resting close to Jugheads fingers.

Jugheads fingers found Betty’s hidden beneath the table, he brushed his fingers against hers, desperately seeking the chance to intertwine, she glanced at him from under her lashes and took his palm in hers, just as their fingers were about to lace, Jughead phone went off, he rolled his eyes and gripped the old fashioned flip phone. 

“Hello?” The agitated man grumbled into the phone. 

It was silent for a few moments before Jughead slammed the phone shut with a quick thanks, his eyes turned to Betty who stiffened in alarm   
“what’s the matter?”

Jughead glanced down at Noah.

“His father.. he’s out and.. he’s in the town over, he’s… he’s making his way.”


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a long walk home to say the least, Betty had closed herself off again focusing only on Noah. Veronica and Archie left Pops early claiming they needed to get home, the sexual tension was thick between those two and Jughead assumed it was because of Archie’s behavior towards Noah, he wouldn’t be surprised if they were making their own baby. 

The second they stepped foot into Betty’s home she was shuffling around and preparing the guest room for Jughead. Noah was perched on his lap as he babbled about milkshakes and french fries. He was only two years old so his sentences weren’t quite up to par, but the way he spoke with such enthusiasm made Jughead laugh and he couldn’t help but squeeze the dark haired toddler to his chest.

“You’re a good boy Noah.” He smiled softly when he felt the little boy snuggle closer. 

“Good boy Jughead.” He repeated back.   
Betty came into the living room then and panted slightly from all of her running about, she had a fluffy towel in one hand and a pair of men’s flannel pajamas in the other.

“These are Archie’s, he and Veronica helped me move in and I think he left his pajamas.” She rolled her eyes at her silly friend “they may be a little short but they should fit.” Betty placed the pants on the side of the couch and lifted Noah from Jugheads lap with an exaggerated huff“as for you young man, it’s bath time.” She ruffled The toddlers hair with the towel and hiked him up on her hip turning to Jughead. “There’s a guest bathroom right across from your room, towels are in the cabinet.”She turned from the room as Noah waved at Jughead. 

Jughead took a moment to take in his surroundings. Betty’s house was definitely a home, it was soft and warm and smelt like cinnamon. There was a fire place in the center of the room and he could almost picture himself on the couch with his feet up while Noah played on the rug beside him. If he closed his eyes he could feel Betty falling into his lap and wrapping a blanket around them both on a winters night. He quickly snapped his eyes open, “you’re way ahead of yourself buddy” he whispered out loud “get her to trust you again before anything” with that he headed to the shower.

About half an hour later he found himself drawn to the living room by the sounds of some Top 40 children’s station song coming from the radio in the kitchen, slipping the pants on and running a towel over his damp hair he stopped abruptly at the sight that greeted him. 

Betty and Noah were moving around the living room dramatically dancing to whatever song was playing through the speaker. Betty had on a soft white tank top and light blue pajama pants, her hair was tied up in a messy bun and her bare feet were hopping around the room. Noah was wearing tiny blue feety pajamas and was holding onto her hands as she swung him playfully, Jughead leaned against the door frame a lazy smile on his lips. He was content to watch this moment all day. 

Noah’s eyes caught Jugheads and with a giggle he lifted his arms up. Betty whipped around her smile spreading even wider. 

“Well ? You just gonna stand there or are you gonna dance.” She swung her hips dramatically and quirked a brow. 

With wide eyes Jughead took two big steps and lifted Noah off the ground, flying him around like a helicopter while the singer through the speakers held a note out unreasonably long. Betty giggled and Jugheads heart stuttered, he loved that sound, he had a space in his brain specifically designed to hold Betty’s laughter, it helped him through his worst days. Gently he placed Noah on the ground as the little boy shook his butt, his eyes determined as he moved to the music. Jughead quickly swooped in and grabbed Betty in a makeshift waltz, holding her close to his chest as she gasped slightly, her breath smelt like toothpaste and strawberries as it gently drifted across his cheeks.

“Feels like homecoming.” He spoke softly, the feel of her body under his was something he had never forgotten and by the way Betty’s eyes fluttered closed he assumed she was equally as affected. 

“Except no ones going to jail and no ones running away.” She whispered, her green eyes opening to meet his, her tone was light but there was a deeper meaning buried beneath. 

His fingers flexed on her waist tightly, holding her in place, intensity burning through his gaze.“I’m not going anywhere, not now, not again.” 

Betty bit her lip on reflex, “Jughead” her voice cracked “you broke my heart, I can’t… I can’t.. I have Noah to think about now, it’s not just me who’s relying on you. He’s been through so much..” in a smaller voice her eyes fell to the floor “I’ve been through so much.” 

Jughead brought his hands up to cup her cheeks “I know I’ve hurt you and I can’t take it back, I wish I could but I can’t. I know this is going to take time but.. I’m all in. I’m here now, for you , for Noah.” The dark haired man whispered, his breath mixing with hers. 

“I can’t lose him.” She sighed, her hands shaky against his back. Jugheads eyes widened as he realized what she was thinking about.

“I’m not going to let anyone take him from you. I promise you that. I’m going to keep you two safe.” 

Betty looked up at him through damp lashes.  
Noah chose that moment to hop down from the couch on wobbly feet. 

“Viper!” He giggled pointing to the bay window, sure enough a group of Serpents were grinning from outside on the front yard.

Betty yelped and ran to the kitchen to turn off the radio. Jughead rolled his eyes a hint of a smile on his lips as he opened the door to the Serpents. An older man named Hayes smacked Jughead in the back and wiggled his eyebrows while a burly man with a beard named Harley scooped Noah up making him giggle. 

“Come in..” Jughead mumbled with another roll of his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

The Serpents were casually sprawled out amongst Betty's living room, Dirty boots left at the door and their mouthes stuffed with the croissants Betty had baked this morning. It was an odd sight to behold, eight shoeless bikers carefully eating the delicate pastries. 

"We need eyes on you at all times." Harley said from Jugheads right "this man is more dangerous than we originally thought, it's our own fault, we didn't see what was right in front of our eyes." 

"He's linked up with 2 other gangs and he knows how to play the game, they think we're stealing drugs from them. He's gonna be after us and then he's gonna take what's his." Viper added 

"Noah." Betty whispered, her eyes falling on the sleeping toddler nestled into the couch. Jughead made his way over, sliding his arm around her shoulder 

"Hey." He whispered "we're okay." She nodded weakly, her concerned green eyes were shiny with tears. Jughead turned to the gang   
"That's why I'm here, let him come this way. I'm ready for him." A dangerous twitch of his lips and the pop of his knuckles let everyone know just how serious the dark haired Serpent was. 

"I'm sure you are but this is bigger than that, we're a family and this little lady is part of that family now. We're all going to protect her and Noah. He wants to spread his lies about us? Fine. But he's already done his damage the minute he laid a hand on the kid. I'm out for blood." Viper growled, the hushed murmur of agreement as the bikers all glanced are noah to make sure they hadn't woken him up. 

Betty stood now  
"I want to Thankyou all, it means so much to me that you want to protect me and Noah, but I want to let you know that I'm stronger than you think. I'm not going to let anything happen to my baby.   
I think it's time for me to talk to his mother. Woman to woman." Her voice was steady and it left no room for argument, there was a collective nod amongst the group. 

"Okay, try and find out anything about the father. You're brave little one." Harley placed a kiss on her cheek as he headed out the front door, his friends following him, each dropping a kiss to her forehead as they left. Jughead trailed his fingers over her forearm and nodded his head outside, Betty nodded and gently picked up Noah bringing him into his bedroom. 

Jughead made his way to the front yard just as the Serpents were mounting their bikes, he walked over to Viper.

"She's stubborn and strong willed. I'm going to go out of my mind trying to keep her safe." The young gang member said exasperated , his eyes searching the older mans for any kind of advice. 

"Well son, the best of them are." With a rev of his engine and a smirk he was off in a cloud of smoke. 

"Thanks a lot." Jughead mumbled trudging back into the house. Betty was sitting on the couch, her cellphone against her ear. 

"Absolutely. Mmhhmm. Oh well I wanted more of a Pastel yellow but that works too. yep, I'm having all of the equipment sent down this week.sure that works. Okay Thankyou." Betty flipped her phone shut, head dropping to the back of the couch, Jughead sat beside her. 

"What was that all about?" He questioned.

Betty closed her eyes, involuntarily leaning against Jughead   
"With all the excitement I forgot I was opening my veterinarians office next week. I already have appts booked and I haven't even visited the building yet." She sighed again, her fingers coming up to play with Jugheads dark waves, she used to do this all the time, it calmed her down and it was one of Jugheads favorite feelings in the world, he felt his own eyes falling closed as she leaned against him. After a moment she seemed to catch herself and made to pull to her hands away, Jughead was quick to stop her, hisbhabds covering hers.

"Please" he whispered, eyes staring into hers. 

Betty nodded slowly, her fingers tugging gently. 

"We're going to be fine ya know." Jughead spoke after about five minutes of comfortable silence. 

Betty's eyes shot open again  
"Hmm?" She hummed 

Jughead pulled her hands into his   
"You and I... Noah... we're going to be fine. We've never failed, the only time we fail is when we give up on each other and that's not going to happen. I love you. I meant what I said, I'm not going anywhere, never again. I made that mistake once and I'm not going to let it happen again. My life, this thing? Being a Serpent? I'd give it all up if it meant that you would stay with me. I don't need it, I don't need any of it, I just need you." His eyes were searching hers desperately, he needed reassurance. He needed to know that they were okay. That they would be fine.

The beautiful blonde took a deep breathe, her eyes darting from Noah's room to Jughead hopeful, stormy blue eyes   
"Okay. Then we're together. I'm all in. The past is in the past, we have to focus on the future. Noah needs me but I... I need you. We've got so much more now. We can do this. Be together, but you have to trust me, we can't do this without trust."

Jughead nodded standing slowly  
"I trust you with everything I have. I love you Betty Cooper. More than anything in this world." His eyes were shiny with absolute joy and love, Betty hadn't felt this way for longer than she could remember, lifting her hands outbtowards Jughead she smiled 

"Show me Romeo. Show me how much you love me."   
Jughead picked her up quickly, carrying her into her bedroom bridal style.

"I love you more than I'll ever be able to show."

Betty felt tears prick her eyes

"Jughead Jones, I love you."


	8. Chapter 8

Something's wrong, something is definitely wrong Betty Coopers brain is practically screaming. There's a throbbing, a dull but persistent ache right on her left temple, her hands are sticky with something that feels suspiciously like blood and the room she's currently tied up in is dark and smells like copper. 

How did she get here? Wasn't it just hours ago that she was tangled up in jugheads legs, bodies mingling together as he cried out her name, nails digging into skin? So how was she here? Where was here? A blinding light erupted from in front of her, vision blurring as a looming figure came to stand before her. 

"Good morning sleepy head." 

She didn't recognize that voice, she had never heard it before but something deep in her body knew exactly who he was.

"You're.. you're Noah's father." She rasped out, her voice coming out scratchy and foreign.

"Ahh so Alice in Wonderland is as smart as they say. Although not too smart perhaps. Did you really think my wife wouldn't tell me? You went to visit her in jail. She's a criminal just like me. You wanted her to give me up, you told her all about how you're taking care of MY son. You didn't think I could just let that slide did you?" The older man leaned close, he was dangerously handsome but the cruelty was evident in his eyes, he looked so much like Noah it made her heart stop.

Oh god Noah. Where was Noah? Where was Jughead. 

"What do you want with me?" Betty whispered again, her eyes staring deep into her captors. 

The dark haired criminal did nothing but laugh  
"Oh sweetheart, you're my ticket out of here. With you here, your little boyfriend will have no choice but to call off the hounds, I want those Serpents off my back and... well of course I want my son, you know how easy it is scam people when you have a baby, he's the perfect bargaining tool."

"No!" Betty barked out, struggling against the rope around her wrists "no. You're not getting Noah, youre pathetic, no ones giving up Noah especially not to some piece of..." Betty was cut off abruptly the sting of a backhand sent ringing directly to her ears as the silvery taste of blood-filled her mouth. 

"It'd do you good to watch your mouth princess. Besides you haven't even heard the best part." He was sneering, a sight so disgusting Betty felt her stomach physically turn. 

"I'm keeping you. You're a good mom, you'll keep the kid quiet. We'll be like Bonnie and Clyde. And if you're good maybe we can make another one. I know how much you love my son." 

The bloody blonde spot at his feet,   
"Go to hell." She whispered. 

Stars filled her vision, she was being kicked when suddenly a hand gripped her throat, dragging her up the wall she had been leaning on, hot breath brushed against her ears   
"Gladly, and I'm taking you with me.." 

Then everything went black, the last thought on her mind. 

Please Jughead Hurry.

********

"What the fuck do you mean she's gone?! You were supposed to be tailing her! I asked you to go into the women's prison with her, how could she be fucking gone." Jughead was seething, he couldn't breathe. He wanted blood and he wanted it now. 

"We lost her getting off the exit, she must've pulled into a gas station, they must have been following us the whole time. It's not too hard to spot us! A bike gangs a bike gang" the young Serpent sputtered, his cheeks cherry red.

"I should have gone, this is all my fault. I have to find her. I have to go.. Now!" Jughead gripped his jacket in his hands and ran towards the door stopping only when Vipers voice broke through the crowded bar. 

"And where are you going? No one knows where they took her. We need to be smart about this son." 

Jughead ripped around, fists clenched 

"This is your fault! You told her it was a good idea to go to that damn prison! You promised me she'd be safe! She's gone, the love of my life is in danger because of you! Because of all of this" Jughead gestured around the bar "and I'm not your fucking son!" The dark haired boy hissed.

"No, but you are mine." 

Every single Serpent knew that voice, heads moving so fast, bodies tripping over themselves to see.

"Dad?" Jughead whispered.


End file.
